The Qualities of Love
by MissBumpy
Summary: Will a game of Truth or Dare reveal who your real friends are and who is more than a friend? Only time can tell! Weasley and Dumbledore bashing! Harmony Oneshot...


The Qualities of Love-

Just a little one shot I came up with.

Disclaimer: I don't own. Nuff' said!

"Hey Harry! Wanna play Truth or Dare," yelled Ron from across the Common Room.

"Sure," he replied, "Come on Hermione, let's go play!"

"Fine Harry but I will only play for 15 minutes alright?"

Too excited to disagree about her set time limit he bounced over to where Ron, Ginny, Lavender, Seamus and a few other Gryffindors were waiting.

"Ok, I will start," said Ginny, "Lavender, Truth or Dare?"

Blushing, Lavender said "Truth."

"Hmm, do you or do you not have a crush on Ron?"

"Uh well, yeah I like him… a lot"

"I knew it! So now it's your turn…"

Still blushing Lavender looked around at her fellow Truth or Dare players and chose "Dean"

"Ya-huh?"

"Pick! Truth or Dare?"

"Uh, how about Dare?"

"Sweet," At this point Dean was looking as though he regretted his choice.

"I dare you to snog Ginny for a full thirty seconds," Lavender exclaimed.

Ignoring Ron's protests she flicked her wand and flashing lights appeared in the form of a timer, set at thirty seconds.

Embarrassed because she was his ex-girlfriend, he gulped and then swallowed his pride and snogged her for 34 seconds, only stopping because Ron shouted a loud "Oi!"

Dean was only slightly glad that it was over and as he surveyed the room looking for a good victim, he suddenly got a weird idea to ask Harry an even weirder question. Not knowing why but unable to fight the compulsion, he asked him "Harry, Truth or Dare?"

Being asked was like stealing the Lucky Charms from the Leprechaun right under his nose, as Harry was experiencing a sugar high because of his incessant amount of sweets that night.

After debating his options and after what felt like a century he chose "Truth".

"I don't know where this question is coming from, or what part of my brain decided it was a good enough question but, what do you look for in a girl?"

Ron who was as always, being the great friend that he is butted in and said, "He obviously likes redheads, it's the Potter family curse, duh."

Harry frowned and replied a bit angrily "Actually Ron, I went to Gringotts over the summer and in the family vault I found portraits of my parents. After talking with Dad, I found out the curse has nothing to do with red hair, however, it has everything to do with finding a smart, beautiful woman who stands by your side no matter what!"

"Well uh, Ginny's a redhead and she stands by your side."

Unconsciously moving closer to Hermione, Harry who was continually getting more and more frustrated with Ron practically yelled back,

"What does Ginny have to do with any of this? She is your little sister to me, Ron! Nothing more, I wouldn't even talk to her if you weren't my friend but, you certainly don't act like my friend!"

Pausing to catch his breath, he continued his anger-filled rant,

"In reality Hermione is my only friend, not only that but, my Mom, made me realize she is so much more, think Ronald, She is smart, the smartest witch of any age other than my mom, and I question my Mom's capability to beat her. She is drop-dead gorgeous and always has been and will be. Thirdly, she has stood by my side since we first met. She is more of a woman and my friend than the entire Gryffindor house combined. So I repeat, what does Ginny have to do with any of this?"

"Uh, she likes you and she's pretty? I don't know why I am even fighting you about this; Ginny will be your wife eventually, just like Dumbledore SA…"

Ending in almost a yell, Ron quickly shut his mouth and proceeded to look like a deer caught in headlights.

"Ron! You dumb arse, now everyone knows the plan, uhh!"

Turning to look at Ginny, the majority of the group sat frozen in shock whereas Hermione sprang into action. Casting two quick' Imobilus' charms, she froze Ron and Ginny in place.

The realization that Dumbledore had been plotting against him the entire time hit Harry hard but, he knew he would have Hermione by his side, no matter what.

Hermione knew how Harry would be feeling she felt it too, so making a split-second decision she knelt down and whispered in his ear, "Wanna get outta here?"

Harry couldn't help but smile and think 'She knows me so well'.

So grabbing their cloaks and casting a few quick spells to pack and lighten their luggage they left for whereabouts unknown to abandon the sheep of the Wizarding World to their well-deserved fate.

The fate they brought upon themselves.


End file.
